Born to Die
by Lycarri
Summary: They were brothers. They were friends. They were suppose to be forever family, but the War had a different fate for them. This is the story of the Marauders and their friends from the start of their 6th year to that fateful Halloween night.


**This is my first fanfic so please go easy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places you know. Those you don't are my own creation. Also credit must go to the lovely Lana Del Rey from whom I got the title of this fic from. _Born to Die_ is a fantastic song and I recommend you listen to it now if you haven't already!**

**And so without any further ado... (also reviews are like presents)**

She really was perfect. She was small and slim, yet with curves many drooled over. Her skin was a creamy alabaster; her copper hair fell in soft curls around her heart shaped face, and her eyes. A man could get lost in those vivid green gems. Many a love struck boy compared them to emeralds, but they were more than that, no emerald had the fire those eyes had. A fire that seemed to be directed at him that moment.

"See something you like Potter?" And that voice, he loved that voice, the soft lilt in it, the musical quality of it, the-

"Oi! Potter, you're starting to drool a little," Lily Evans smirked; hand on her hip and eyebrow raised. She had yet to change into her school robes and her jean shorts were drawing stares from the majority of the male students and even some of the female.

"At you Evans? Please I've seen first years with better bodies than yours. Not to mention better fashion sense. Could you be dressed any sluttier?" James Potter sneered back assuming a haughty expression and looking down his nose at the much shorter girl. She glared back up at him, a flash of hurt reflecting in her eyes before being replaced by a look of boredom.

"You've probably shagged all of them already too, haven't you. Pathetic Potter, really."

"Just because you're a tease doesn't mean the rest of us have to be as well does it? Perfect prude Evans. Always looking the part of the school's biggest slag but at the end of the day you want no one other than slimy Snivellus." A resounding crack was heard and people turned in shock to see James Potter, glasses hanging off his nose, holding his cheek with one hand and spitting out curses at the mocking red head in front of him.

"You're just pissed I said yes when Sirius asked me out after turning you down hundreds of times. And want to know a little secret?" Lily stood on her tiptoes and leaned in toward James' ear, "He was a better snog than you any day." Turning on her heel, Lily Evans walked toward the crimson train behind them, with a rolling gait that caused more than a few men to stare, and leaving a dumbstruck James behind her.

"Fighting with Evans already Prongs? You just cost me a galleon," laughed Sirius Black walking up to his best friend. He was hands down the most attractive guy at Hogwarts, with James as a close second. His shaggy black hair hung perfectly around a regal face with a straight nose, strong cheek bones and storm grey eyes. His muggle attire fit him perfectly, dark jeans cuffed over dark boots, black t-shirt with the sleeves rolled at the shoulder to show his arms muscled from five years as a beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and a black leather jacket thrown over his shoulder. James Potter took one look at his closest friend and punched him square in the nose.

"Bloody hell James, what the fuck was that for?" Sirius yelped holding his bleeding nose with one hand and shuffling to get his wand out of his pocket to heal it. People were really starting to stare, a fight between James Potter and Sirius Black was practically unheard of, almost as rare as the fights between James and Lily were common.

"Don't make me dock points from you already Prongs. Get on the train. We'll sort this out where Rita Skeeter won't be able to tell the entire school about it by the Sorting. Move. Now," Remus Lupin commanded as he approached. The third of the famous, or infamous, Marauders, Remus was the responsible one of the group. A prefect, a tutor and the announcer for Hogwarts quidditch matches, he was every teacher's favorite student, aside from Lily Evans, and he was perhaps the third best looking guy at Hogwarts. Many girls saw him as mysterious and the scars left from the full moon only helped that image, much to his dismay. His reddish brown hair, slim body and brown eyes caught the attention of many girls at Hogwarts, and his kindness kept it. When he was angry though, he was frightening and at that moment he was very near furious.

"Wormtail is waiting. Move," he repeated before leading the way onto the train, knowing his two best friends would follow. Glaring at Sirius, James grabbed his trunk and pulled it toward the train, taking care to drag it over his best mate's feet before hoisting it into the waiting car. Not a moment after Sirius followed him onto the train, grey eyes darkening by the minute in anger, the whistle blew and the train left the station, making its way toward Hogwarts.

After finding the car Peter and Remus had found for them, Sirius threw himself onto the nearest seat, somehow managing to look graceful while doing it, and glared up at his friend, waiting for an explanation of his hostility.

"Well Prongs? What exactly did Padfoot do to deserve a bludger to the face?" Remus snarled as he locked the door. He took his friends blatant disregard of the rules as a personal offense when done in such a public place, and he was in an unforgiving mood two nights after the full moon. James just glared across the car at Sirius, fist clenching and unclenching at his side.

"Wait Prongs, you punched Padfoot in the face? What happened?" asked Peter Pettigrew from Sirius' side, looking faintly nonplused. The last of the four Marauders, Peter was perhaps the least impressive, shorter than his friends and a little on the chubbier side, yet his blond hair and blue eyes lent him boyish good looks. Not to mention he was a genius when it came to getting himself and his friends out of detention for their many pranks and all around mischief making. He also came up with the best excuses for late work to the professors, using his more outgoing friends to his advantage.

"He snogged Lily," James stated simply and sharply, assuming the cold look he usually reserved for those outside of the Marauders who he regarded as not worth his time, namely Slytherins and Lily. At his declaration though Sirius burst out laughing, which only angered him more. Seeing James' expression Remus and Peter both unconsciously drew back, eyeing Sirius with matching looks of both concern and anger.

"Wait you snogged Lily? Wait Lily let you snog her?" Peter asked, awe and disbelief flashing across his face.

"Yes I snogged Lily, and you were all there! In fact, James you were the one who made me do it, remember? Truth or Dare? End of last term? Wand pointed at the family jewels?" Sirius laughed, remembering the muggle game Lily had told them about during the annual end of term party in the Room of Requirement. On hearing about the muggle game, James had immediately taken control and made it his own, enchanting each player so if they backed out on their turn they would be transformed into a ferret for the rest of the game. A tricky bit of magic he had been quite proud of at the time. As Sirius looked at his best friend he saw a look of understanding cross his face and then a sheepish smile.

"Oh, Right. Forgot about that one," James laughed before turning to Peter, "Right, now you ready to defend your title as gobstones champion?"

• • •

Lily Evans glared furiously at the back of James Potters' head as he walked toward one of the carriages waiting to take the students up to the castle in the distance, arm slung around Sirius' shoulder singing loudly about finding the golden snitch, whatever that meant. His school robes hung perfectly off his lean frame, an inch or so taller than Sirius and leaner, though Lily knew all about the muscles hiding underneath the conservative white oxford. She could picture his face now too, messy hair sticking up like he just got off his broom, dark eyes glittering at some joke behind his glasses, that arrogant smirk on his full lips. His deep voice making some crude comment about the seventh year girls in front of them. She remembered those full lips next to her ear only moments ago, warm breath tickling her neck as he whispered in the heartbreaking voice of his, "_Slag,_" he had breathed before walking away, laughing uproariously with Sirius at her flushed face.

"Arse," Lily muttered to herself before turning to look at her best friend Elizabeth who had been trying to get her attention for the last five minutes.

"Finally. Done staring at the man candy?" Elizabeth asked, throwing her long brown hair over her shoulder. Lily looked at her enviously. Elizabeth was beautiful. Her Egyptian roots had given her perfect olive skin and long straight brown hair, reaching almost to her waist. Her face was always flawless, with perfectly managed dark brows set over doe eyes, framed with the longest lashes Lily had ever seen. Her lips were full and always slightly chapped due to the copious amount of time she spent astride a broom. Rooming with her for the past six years had been a serious hit to Lily's self-esteem, her long muscular legs the envy of every girl in school and the center piece for many of the frustrations of Hogwarts' male population. The only girl who could rival her exotic beauty was her twin sister Felicity.

"Personally I have no idea what my sister sees in the prat," Elizabeth had been ranting while Lily had been envying her. Nodding her head as if she had been listening the whole time, Lily looked around as her name was called.

"Lily! Elizabeth!" Marlene McKinnon yelled as she ran toward them, pulling a flustered looking Mary MacDonald behind her. Throwing herself at Lily Marlene engulfed Lily in a hug that left her breathless.

"Um hey Mar, what's with the enthusiasm?" Lily asked bewildered. The shorter girl was a good friend of hers yes, but was generally the more reserved of the four, scoffing at those people who would scream and cry at the beginning and end of the term. Stepping back Marlene pushed her blunt bangs out of her face. Her black hair was feathered around her tanned skin, cat like green eyes searching Lily as if to make sure she was all there. Her ample chest was rising and falling quickly as if out of breath and Lily saw the brief shimmer of tears in her eyes before she was once more engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank merlin you're alright Lily! I was so worried, I would've written but mum said I shouldn't, and when I couldn't find you on the train I thought- oh Lily I was so worried!" Marlene rushed out before pulling back to stare at Lily again and make sure she was okay. _Maybe there is some merit to 6__th__ year Gryffindors being the best looking girls at Hogwarts_, Lily though absently as she stared at her friend before realizing the expression on Marlene's face had changed from relief to confusion to terror as she looked past Lily.

"Marlene what-" Lily managed to say before being pushed to the ground roughly.

"Stay down Evans!" James Potter yelled as screams started around them and lights began flashing overhead. Crouching protectively over Lily, James drew his wand and began firing off hexes as if he were trained for it. Lily dazedly pushed herself up and looked behind her, seeing an advancing line of wizards dressed all in black, masks covering their faces. Drawing her wand hurriedly, Lily stood next to James, her hand shaking as she too began to fire hexes at the Death Eaters.

"Evans…" James snarled before becoming occupied with a particularly ferocious wizard.

Lily began casting hexes, a particularly strong stunning spell hitting one of the masked figures in the chest, yet he was replaced by another and the line moved on. Time seemed to slow as the line advanced and forced the students to retreat. Lily hoped the first years had already been on the boats and someone was taking care of the younger students.

"Left Lily!" someone yelled and she cast a shield charm just before she was hit by a particularly nasty looking curse. The impact of the hex on her shield caused her to stumble, and Sirius caught her before she fell. Nodding in thanks Lily continued to fight the seemingly never ending line of Death Eaters. Where were the professors?

• • •

James shot spell after spell, barely holding his ground as he looked to make sure Lily was safe. A large Death Eater was coming at her and she didn't even see him. He was going to hurt her, he-

"Left Lily!" James heard himself shout. With a start she turned and just barely stopped an oncoming hex. Caught off balance she stumbled and James saw Sirius catch her before she fell. Relief flooding over him, James felt a hot stab of pain in his side.

"Pay attention to your lesson kiddies!" one of the masked figures cackled. James snarled and shot a vicious stunning spell at the Death Eater that stopped her mid cackle and she crumpled to the ground. Giving a vicious shout, James continued to throw hex after hex at masked wizards, yet they were seemingly endless.

"Remus!" James heard someone he vaguely registered as Sirius yell before he heard a sickening crunch and a following thud. Panic engulfed James to be replaced by anger only moments later. _If they have the nerve to kill a Marauder, I will kill every last one of them,_ James thought viciously before feeling a wave of pain like never before. Somewhere someone screamed, but all he could focus on was the white hot knives stabbing into his body, the feeling of every bone in his body being shattered then fixed then shattered again. It stopped as suddenly as it had started and James jumped up panting, before realizing the reason for the pain having stopped.

Lily lay on the grass in front of him, tears streaming down her face and her mouth open in a silent scream as one of the Death Eaters advanced on them, laughing manically. James roared in anguish and blasted the man off his feet, before rushing to Lily's side and cradling her in his arms. He vaguely thought it strange the hexes had stopped, but when he looked up from Lily's pale face he saw the reason. The Death Eaters had managed to surround them and the remaining students were either crumpled in the grass or being restrained. James laid Lily down gently and stood, wand shaking in his hand. He saw Remus bleeding in the grass, Elizabeth beside him, seemingly unharmed but not moving. Sirius was restrained and his wand arm hung limp. Peter was nowhere to be seen, though other students lay scattered in the grass. James pointed his wand, but before he could utter a spell, he was disarmed with the flick of one of the Death Eater's wands. Unarmed and alone James stared at the one who had unarmed him.

"You fought valiantly James Potter," the masked wizard stated, his voice was high and cold, merciless, "Join me. My cause could use wizards like you. Strong, pure."

"Your cause? This is the cause of the madman who calls himself Voldemort. I would die before joining his cause," James spat back, fists clenched and trying not to show his fear. The man cackled and removed his mask. He had a pale face, almost white, with dark snakelike eyes. It was the face of someone who had once been handsome, but hatred had driven the humanity from it.

"And so you will," the man said, his eyes flashing red at the statement, "I am Lord Voldemort and I will kill you. I will give you another chance though James Potter, I do not wish to waste pure blood. I will show mercy on this day. But understand, the next time you refuse I will kill all those you love before I get to you. This day has been a warning. There will be no more." With that Voldemort and his Death Eaters disaparated, leaving the remaining conscious students to gather the wounded and send for help.

"James, you're bleeding mate," Sirius said from the ground next to Remus. James' stomach turned as he saw the reason Sirius' arm was limp; the white of Sirius' bone could be seen, sticking up out of his skin.

"You too mate," James said, gesturing to the arm. Sirius grimaced slightly, his face drained of blood, and passed out next to Remus. James knelt next to his friends, checking Remus for a pulse and finding one he breathed a sigh of relief, before moving to check and make sure Elizabeth had one and continuing to check the others until he reached Lily.

He had tried to avoid being the one to check her, there were five other students still able to move and trying to gather the injured, but once he reached her he couldn't turn away. If she was dead he would kill not only all the Death Eaters who had been there that day, but Voldemort himself. Her face was stark white and there was a trickle of blood running from her mouth where she had bitten through her lip trying not to scream. Kneeling, James took her hand in his and checked her wrist for a pulse, it was there but it was faint.

"Lily Grace Evans, if you die, Merlin help me I will kill you," James muttered, kissing her wrist where her pulse was faintly present.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Potter," a voice said gently from behind him. James felt a hand on his shoulder and wiped the tears from his eyes before turning to face the wizard behind him. Professor Dumbledore was looking at him over half-moon spectacles, his bright blue eyes holding an expression of worry and anger rather than their usual twinkle as he examined the students around him.

"Where _were_ you?" James whispered accusingly before everything went black.


End file.
